I Won't Let You Down
by Aggie1013
Summary: Sofia needs support, but did she turn to the wrong person? SaraSofia. Missing scene from 'A Bullet Runs Through It Part 2'. ONE SHOT. Please R


**Title: **I won't let you down

**Summary: **Sofia needs support, but did she turn to the right person?

**Rating: **K

**Author's Notes: **Well, this was supposed to be a drabble on a missing scene from "A Bullet Runs Through It Part 2", however clearly I cannot write drabbles... It turned into little fic, but it's still a one-shot.

Sofia needs support, but did she turn to the wrong person?

It's just something I needed to get out of my system. It may have happened, it may have not, up to you to decide!

ENJOY! Let me know what you think.

----------------------------------

"It was a bad idea. I'm sorry."

Choking back the unshed tears, Sofia gave Grissom one final look, before turning away and walking out of the office. She brushed past Sara, who still stood in the doorway, without giving her another glance, the pain and uncertainty of this whole situation making her feel bad enough as it was.

She tried to ignore the looks around her, as she sped down the hallway of the lab, a place once so close to her, yet now the rooms, all of them full of forensic equipment, were starting to suffocate her with their mere presence.

She should have known better, damnit! The procedure in cases like this was clear and she, of all people, should have recognised its importance.

Resting her forehead against the cool glass of her car window, Sofia let out a few shaky breaths, trying to regain her composure.

What was she doing? She knew well that the outcome of the investigation wouldn't have mattered, had someone seen her with Grissom and Sara, whilst she was on administrative leave, and the case pending further enquiries.

To be completely honest, she didn't really care what would happen to her at that point, but there other people to consider, and the last thing on Sofia's mind was to hurt them, especially one. She closed her eyes, desperately trying to stop the painful ball, rising in her throat.

As if on cue, she heard familiar footsteps behind her, and Sofia involuntarily tensed. She couldn't deal with it, not now. But before she could turn around or react in some way, Sofia heard a soft voice that she had grown to love so much recently, nearly as much as the person who it had belonged to.

"I'm sorry, too."

An unwanted tear made its way across Sofia's cheek, but she didn't bother wiping it away.

"Careful..." her voice was even, but still betrayed a wide range of raw emotions. "You shouldn't be here, somebody might see you."

"Guess I deserved that."

Turning around, Sofia faced the person now in front of her. Her face was still red and puffy, but she was determined not to show her disappointment. She eyed the brunette before her, who in turn looked suddenly unsure of her decision to follow the detective here.

"Look, I realise it's difficult..." Sara started, but Sofia interrupted her, her bitter laugh merely a weak attempt to hide the hurt in her voice.

"I said I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have come here, alright?" She snapped, a little louder, than she perhaps intended. "I'm sorry I nearly dragged Grissom into this."

She turned her face to the side, struggling to hide the vulnerability, transpiring form the depths of her blue eyes. Her voice dropped to a whisper.

"I'm sorry for making you a part of this, Sara."

With that, Sofia started to turn back to her car, but a grip on her hand stopped her. She froze momentarily, before her gaze travelled up to meet Sara's, who smiled, squeezing Sofia's fingers tighter.

"I am a part of this, whether you like it or not."

Despite herself, Sofia smiled, her glazed stare starting to melt under Sara's warm look. She continued to hold hands with the dark-haired woman, who lifted her other hand, gently brushing a strand of hair from the blonde's face.

"Look", Sara continued, both of them still in proximity. "I realise it's difficult, I do. You and I know that the investigation may not reveal the answers we want... We need to follow the evidence. But..." She paused, her gaze turning serious. "No matter what the outcome is, you'll get through this. WE will get through this."

Sofia's eyes shone with unshed tears, but she refused to let them fall. Instead, she almost yanked her hand from Sara's, much to the latter's shock.

"I don't need this, Sara! It's not fair! None of this should have happened, Bell should be alive, and you and I shouldn't be having this conversation!"

Albeit a little surprised at Sofia's outburst, Sara wouldn't let her say anything else. Taking a step closer, she grabbed Sofia's shoulders, startling her, as she turned her around, wanting to make her understand what she meant to say.

"Sofia, stop!" Sara cupped her chin, making her flinch slightly, but Sofia didn't turn away. "It's hard for you, I know! But don't push me away. I want to help you. But I can only do that if you'll let me, okay?" Squeezing her eyes shut, Sofia nodded.

"Please, don't shut me out." Sara added, releasing her.

Sofia exhaled deeply, holding Sara's gaze.

"I'm sorry I went to Grissom. I didn't know how to... I was afraid to be close to you, after... you know. I didn't know whether you'd to be around me!" Sofia finally spat out.

Sara's only response was to lean towards Sofia and planting a gentle kiss on her lips. They both lingered like this for several seconds, before Sara pulled away.

"Go home, baby. Trust me, okay? I won't let you down." With a little smile, Sara turned on her heel, and walked back into the building, leaving Sofia standing there, following the brunette with her gaze.

"I know you won't."


End file.
